This invention relates to methods for processing superconducting materials to enhance their superconducting properties such as, for example, to elevate their critical temperature, and the resulting materials.
Superconducting perovskites such as barium yttrium cuprate, barium ytterbium cuprate and other now well known species in which the Y or Yb are replaced by other rare earth elements such as La, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm, and Lu and the Ba is completely or partially replaced by Sr or Ca, exhibit a transition to the superconducting state at approximately 90 Kelvins. Other superconductors are known in the Bi-Sr-Ca-Cu-O and Tl-Ba-Ca-Cu-O systems. Materials with higher transitions will expand greatly the uses for superconducting materials.